


Definition

by Pouler (poulerslashes)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poulerslashes/pseuds/Pouler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s just stay in the nice little bubble where my brothers don’t know I’m gay, alright?” </p>
<p>A brief epilogue to "No Problem So Awful" with hints of family headcanon theatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition

“I don’t think your mom likes me very much, Asahi-san,” Noya blurted one afternoon as they were curled together in Nishinoya’s bed.

Asahi had been dozing beside him while he read comics, and he startled at the sudden admission. “Hmm?” he said muzzily. He clumsily brushed stray hair out of his face. “What? Why don’t you think she likes you?”

Nishinoya put down the book. “I don’t know,” he said. “Its just a feeling.”

It had been just a few months since the day that Asahi had followed him home, and Nishinoya had thought he was welcome at Asahi’s house. It seemed that way at first, at least. Asahi’s mom was odd, but she was nice, and after his initial apprehension over her knowing about them, he began to realize how much of a relief it was that  _someone_ knew, that they had somewhere to go where they didn’t have to pretend their relationship was anything other than what it was. She didn’t seem to mind if he came over after school and sat next to Asahi on the couch; she invited him to stay for dinner and politely left them alone when it was time to say goodnight. She didn’t let them hang out in Asahi’s room and outright refused to let Noya stay the night, but that was to be expected, really.

But in recent weeks, well… “I feel like she’s been staring at me a lot,” he admitted. “Like,  _intensely_.”

“Yeah,” Asahi said. He put his head back against Noya’s pillow. “She gets kind of. Focused. My brother takes after her in that way a little bit.”  
  
“I still need to meet your brothers.”  
  
“Ugh,  _don’t_ ,” Asahi groaned. He pulled Noya’s comforter over his head. “Let’s just stay in the nice little bubble where my brothers don’t know I’m gay, alright?”

Nishinoya blinked at that. They’d never actually used the word before. He reached over and pulled down the blanket so he could look Asahi in the face. “Are you gay?”  
  
“I guess so. I must be.” He flushed under Nishinoya’s attention and looked away. “I mean, I never really noticed girls that way. Maybe I thought I did? But.” He reached over and touched Nishinoya’s hand on the bed lightly, brushed the tip of his index finger down the back of Noya’s hand to his wrist. “Not like I noticed you,” he said softly.

Nishinoya felt a fluttering in his chest that was becoming increasingly familiar to him the longer he spent time with Asahi. God, he was lovesick, wasn’t he?

His face must have looked pretty nerve-wracking, because Asahi pulled his hand back. “Is that okay?” Asahi asked anxiously.

“ _Okay_?” Noya echoed. He grabbed Asahi’s hand and squeezed it. “Don’t you think I would’ve told you weeks ago if it wasn’t? Haven’t we…” Noya felt himself blushing a little bit, which was ridiculous because Asahi had seen him naked, both in the showers at camp and in this very bedroom. “Haven’t we messed around enough for you to know how  _very_  okay that is?”

Asahi smiled at him in relief. “Good,” he said. He squeezed Noya’s hand in return. “I’m glad.”

“You’re such a dork, really. ‘I’m glad’,” Noya echoed. He laced their fingers together. “What would you have done if I had said no?”  
  
Asahi shook his head. “I don’t know. I guess I’d just. I’d handle it.”

Noya snorted. “Because you handle everything so well.”

“Oh, be quiet,” Asahi said. His cheeks were still lovely and pink. Nishinoya leaned over and kissed him, and Asahi touched his cheek gently with his fingertips.

“It’s definitely okay, though,” Nishinoya said when he pulled back. “That you’re gay. That we’re doing this.”

“I know,” Asahi returned. He traced his finger lightly over the outer shell of Noya’s ear. “What about you, Nishinoya?”

“What about me?”

“Are you gay?”

“Me?” Nishinoya had thought about it. He still didn’t have much of an answer. “I don’t know I guess. I don’t think so. I've always really liked looking at girls, even though they never liked looking back.”  
  
“I’m sure that’s not true,” Asahi said.

Nishinoya shrugged. “Whatever, I don’t care.” He leaned into Asahi’s hand, and Asahi touched him a little more firmly, palm warm against the side of his head. “I noticed a few guys too, before you.” He reached forward and brushed hair out of Asahi’s face.

“Okay,” Asahi said. “Then…”

“Maybe I like both?” He felt suddenly nervous with the conversation. He’d never told anyone apart from Tanaka before. And that was only to explain how he felt about Asahi in the first place. “But, I just, I don’t know why I need to say I’m  _anything_  really, I mean.” He laid down next to Asahi and nestled up against him. Asahi’s arm curled around him, his big hand cupped possessively over Nishinoya’s hip. “I just want to be with you, Asahi-san.”

Asahi sighed softly, sounding relieved. “I want to be with you too,” he said. After a beat of silence, he added, “you’re okay though, not being with a girl?”  
  
“I’m okay being with  _you_ ,” Nishinoya reiterated. He wrapped his arm around Asahi’s body and hugged him tightly. “The rest of it doesn’t matter to me.”

Asahi chuckled. “Alright,” he said, “alright.” He turned over to face Nishinoya on the bed, and they had a different sort of conversation after that.

Though Noya’s parents would be home soon, his younger siblings in tow, there was a little time left for them that afternoon. It never seemed like enough for Nishinoya, but he comforted himself with the fact that there was another afternoon the next day, and the day after that, and a long line of them still yet to come.

Two days later, Asahi was waiting for him in the morning as usual. In his hand he had a parcel wrapped in brown paper. “My mom  _definitely_  likes you,” he said. He looked utterly delighted as he handed the package over.

Nishinoya took it and turned it over in his hands. The paper was covered in little watercolors of flowers and ivy and tiny birds. Hummingbirds? Maybe. It was Asahi’s mom’s doing, clearly.  
  
“Open it,” Asahi said, grinning ear to ear, and Noya did.

It was a sweater. It was a squashy, soft sweater like one of Asahi’s, done in orange and black stripes, with a number four stitched over the left breast. It smelled like Asahi’s house. Dumbfounded, Nishinoya held the sweater up to his body. It looked a little big but – not by too much.

“Sorry,” Asahi said, “she’s used to knitting for me and my brothers. I think she had a little trouble figuring out your size.”  
  
“No, its–” Noya’s voice wavered. She’d been staring at him, he remembered. She’d obviously tried really hard. “It’s perfect,” he said. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
